The conventional compact disk containers are generally made of a rigid or soft material. The rigid container has a bulky volume and cannot be easily stored or carried around. The soft container has a limited storage space which is not expandable and is devoid of means to facilitate the retrieving of the compact disc. The storage space of the soft container is provided with a plurality of disk holders, which can be flipped like pages in a book. Such disk holders are susceptible to damage or wear. Like the rigid container, the soft container cannot be conveniently carried around.